Cheating
by TheRealRenesmeeBlack11
Summary: Kiley Holcomb cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and is pregnant with his baby. Can Kiley be convinced that God still loves her? Will Kiley have to raise the baby alone? Will Kiley s Ex forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Kiley Holcomb finished her make-up, took a step back, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed as she looked down at her increasingly large tummy.  
She grabbed her keys and her purse and stepped out the door. It was the first day of tenth grade.  
She walked through the doors of Seaside High and the first person she saw was her ex-boyfriend Christopher.  
She ducked her head so he wouldn t see her and quickly walked to her locker.  
Christopher thought that she had broke up with him because of her parents.  
The truth is, her parents could care less. Her parents wouldn t care whether she was dead or alive.  
She guesses this is why she`s in the mess that she`s in. She thought back to her eight grade year.  
She had been dating Christopher for a year.  
Her parents informed her that they were moving to San Francisco,  
about 30 miles from Seaside Village where she had lived all her life,  
and that she was having to switch schools. When she moved, Christopher`s best friend, K.C. moved to the same school.  
Being the only person Kiley knew at her new school, they were instantly best friends.  
When they both ended up moving back to Seaside, they both fell for each other, or well that s what K.C. made her think.  
K.C. ended up convincing her that they should just be friends with benefits since she and Christopher were still dating.  
Kiley still doesn t know what made her agree to that. She had went over to K.C`s house one Saturday night,  
( his parents weren`t home)They were supposed to be watching a movie.  
K.C. slipped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, Why don t we go in my room and have a little fun?  
Kiley giggled. K.C. picked her up and took her to his room. When they got finished, Kiley fell asleep.  
When she woke up she left, careful not to wake K.C. up.  
All that happened while Kiley and Christopher were dating.  
Kiley broke up with Christopher because the guilt was killing her.  
K.C. still didn t know about the little gift Kiley was carrying.  
K.C.`s locker was beside hers so when he came up it was really awkward.  
K.C. looked at her and said Uh Kiley, you let yourself go a little bit? Kiley took a deep breath and looked at K.C.  
and said No. K.C., i`m pregnant. K.C. looked at her ,"Who`s the baby daddy?  
Kiley replied, "You."


	2. Chapter 2

K.C. ran his hand through his long brown hair. He looked at her with an angry expression".How could you let this happen Kiley?"  
"Kiley looked at him," Me! Me let this happen? Are you insane?  
This is YOUR fault! You are the one that didn t use protection! Especially after I begged you to!  
So you blame this", She pointed to her stomach, "On me? You are insane." K.C. said "Yeah. I`m blaming you.  
Oh and by the way, I don t want anything to do with your _love_ child." K.C. stormed away as Kiley burst into tears.  
Christopher ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, still sobbing,  
as he said "Baby, I know what happened.  
And I`m not mad. I still love you and if he`s not gonna be a daddy to this child,  
I will." Kiley, still sobbing, said" Chris, thank you. I love you too. But you don t have to do this. This is my fault. "  
Christopher pulled her head off his shoulder so that she was looking at him.  
He said" Kiley. You cannot do this alone. God wants me to do this. "  
Kiley looked at him," How do you know God wants you too?  
How come God wants you to help with something so devilish? How do you know that God even exists?  
If God was real, why doesn t K.C. want anything to do with this baby? Why am I having a baby? Why do my parents hate me?  
Why has everyone shunned me? Even the people who supposedly were Christians? God probably doesn t even love me anymore.  
As bad as a person I am, he probably never did. "Christopher took a deep breath." God still loves you. He always has. "  
Kiley stormed off. Christopher said God, what do I do? The bell rang and Christopher went to his next class.  
That afternoon, Christopher walked in his house and threw his keys down on the table. His mom came in said Hey Chris. How was your day? Christopher replied Mom, honestly, it was awful. His mom pulled a chair from the table and motion for Christopher to sit down.  
He sat down as his mom got a chair for herself. She said Ok. So what happened? Christopher began to tell the whole story.  
He got finished and looked at his mom" Mom, what do I tell her? I know God still loves her. But she doesn t believe me. "  
His mom sighed and said "Baby, I don t know. I think you should just pray about it.:  
Christopher`s mom took his hand as she said this.  
Christopher ran his hand through his short , blonde hair and stood up. "Thanks mom."His mom replied  
" Your welcome baby. Anytime."  
She smiled as Christopher walked away. Christopher sat down on his bed and said "  
Ok God. I don t know what to do. You are gonna have to help me. I still love Kiley with all my heart. And I know that she could be a warrior for you. But you are going to have to help me big time. I know that you still love her. And I`m gonna have to show her that. And I`m gonna have to be a dad to this baby.  
It s not even my baby and I still love it like it s my own. And please, help Kiley have a healthy pregnancy.  
And help her not to be scared. Help her to find your grace. Amen. "  
Christopher lay back on his bed and thought for a little while, about Kiley,  
about his baseball game the next day, but mostly about the baby. What would it look like? Would it be a boy or girl? What would its personality be like?  
He fell asleep picturing K.C.`s,  
no, his, baby.


End file.
